Halloween Night
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Ellos preferían quedarse en casa, que ir a la fiesta de Halloween que había organizado el Shibusen. Pero sus amigos, los obligan a ir. Una fiesta, una misión, unos dulces y un te amo. SoulxMaka, ¡Lemmon!


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo, yo sólo los utilizo para crear cochinadas lemonosas como esta. :D xD**_

_**Advertencia: Tiene lemmon, algo fuerte por así decir, si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas y nos ahorramos problemas, ¿vale? n.n **_

_Sin más que comentar disfruten mi regalo de halloween atrasado xD_

_

* * *

_

_**Halloween Night.**_

**…**

Y ahí estaba. Sentando en su cómodo sofá, con su mirada perdida en el televisor, entre sus manos tenia el control de la televisión y su cuerpo estaba enredado en una sábana muy calientita. Lo mejor para ese tiempo de frio era eso, quedarse en casa disfrutando de una buena película en la televisión.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en la cocina. Sonrío de manera inconsciente mientras miraba aquel fino y femenino cuerpo que se encontraba de espaldas frente a la estufa. Siguió lentamente con su mirada las bonitas, largas y bien torneadas piernas de su compañera, pensando en que seguramente su tacto sería suave. Y en lo mucho que le gustaría que éstas estuvieran enredadas en su cintura.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por su blanco cabello.

No debería de tener ese tipo de pensamientos y menos si se trataba de Maka Albarn. Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlos, ella había cambiado mucho, demasiado quizás, en todo ese tiempo. Ya no era la niña de 13 años. No, claro que no. Ahora era toda una jovencita de 17 años.

Su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante bien. Soul se arrepintió muchas veces de haberla llamado plana. Claro, sus pechos no eran tan exageradamente grandes como los de Blair, pero para él tenían el tamaño perfecto y exacto.

Volvió a negar varias veces con la cabeza mientras se regañaba mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos. Llegó un momento en el cual gruñó molesto cuando escuchó al pequeño diablillo burlarse de él. ¡Como le odiaba al pequeño desgraciado! Muchas veces hizo que por su cabeza pasaran imágenes no muy castas de lo que podrían hacer Maka y él.

— ¿Estás bien, Soul? —Escuchó esa vocecita tan linda que le encantaba.

Su mirada se posó al frente. Su compañera le miraba con preocupación, en sus manos tenia dos vasos llenos seguramente de chocolate caliente con pequeños bombones dentro. Le sonrió para calmarla y demostrarle que todo estaba "bien".

— Sí. —Respondió. Mientras palmeaba el lugar vacio que tenía junto a él, invitándola a que se sentara a su lado.

Ella sonrió e hizo caso a su arma. Se sentó a su lado para después darle el vaso con chocolate caliente que tanto le gustaba. Lo aceptó gustoso mientras le daba una sonrisa torcida muy propia de él a su compañera.

— Gracias. —Le dijo.

— Por nada. —Le respondió con una sonrisa.— Sólo que cuidado porque está caliente.

Soul asintió, para luego soplarle un poco al vaso y remover el humillo caliente que salía de éste. Acercó lentamente su boca y le dio un trago al chocolate mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Delicioso. — murmuró para luego abrir los ojos.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Maka.

Él volvió a asentir.

No hizo falta decir nada para que Maka probara un poco del chocolate también. Sonrió cuando terminó de pasar el liquido caliente por su garganta, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse un poco más tibio.

— Pasarán una película muy buena. — Dijo Soul mientras ponía su mirada sobre su compañera.

— ¿De terror?

— Claro Maka, es halloween. Ya que no iremos a la fiesta del Shibusen, veremos un especial de películas de terror. — Maka tembló y Soul sonrió. Le gustaba ver películas de ese tipo con su compañera sólo para sentir como ella se abrazaba a su torso en busca de un buen refugio para evitar ver las escenas de miedo.

"_Hubiera ido a la fiesta del Shibusen." _Pensó Maka. Pero es que para ella era mejor, estar al lado de su compañero, mirando películas de terror en la televisión y sintiendo su calor corporal -de cuando la abrazaba- calentándola. Suspiró resignada mientras jalaba un poco la sábana que cubría a su compañero para taparse también.

Soul sonrió y después la atrajo hacia su pecho mientras la vista de ambos se perdía en el televisor, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos la miraba simplemente vagaban en su propio mundo de felicidad por estar al lado del otro. Aunque no lo quisieran, debían aceptarlo. Se amaban con locura, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a que su amistad terminara.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se concentraron en, si ver la televisión.

La película era muy buena, según Soul. Y muy escalofriante según Maka. Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? Estar junto a su arma la hacia sentir segura. Ahogó un chillido de terror cuando una imagen no muy bonita apareció en la televisión asustándola y obligándola a que su cabeza se hundiera en el pecho de su compañero.

Soul por su parte estaba de disfrute. Le encantaba tener a Maka así. Pegada a él, sintiendo como su delicado rostro se hundía en su pecho y una de sus manos sujetaba fuertemente su camiseta.

— Ya pasó. — murmuró Soul bajando su mirada para encontrarse con el cabello rubio de su compañera. — Ya puedes seguir mirando.

— Olvídalo, no quiero ver lo que sigue. — respondió la técnico mientras hundía más su rostro.

— Está bien, pero tú te lo pierdes. — canturreó burlonamente el peliblanco para después reír. Maka gruñó molesta, pero después sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, preparándose para dormir.

Pero no lo logró…

La puerta del departamento se vino completamente abajo, dejando ver la ya bien conocida figura de su amigo Black Star.

— ¡Yahoooo! Débiles mortales, su grandísimo Dios hace acto de presencia en su departamento. — Gritó el de cabellos azules mientras entraba sin permiso en el departamento.

Detrás de él venían, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty. Soul y Maka suspiraron y desviaron la mirada molestos. ¡Genial, su momento pacifico y únicamente de ellos dos había sido interrumpido!

— ¡Soul, Maka, dejen de estar con su momento meloso y vístanse para la fiesta! — Gritó Liz emocionada mientras alzaba sus brazos. Ella estaba vestida de conejita, su hermana menor de jirafa. Black Star iba de calabaza y su compañera iba de vampira. Death the Kid estaba vestido de… emm… ¿Shinigami? -por ser el único traje simétrico según él- Y la tímida Chrona de gatito.

— Olvídalo. — murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con desilusión la pistola demoniaca.

— Porque queremos estar en casa, ¿Contenta? — le respondió Soul de mala manera. No quería ser grosero, pero habían interrumpido su momento a solas con Maka y eso no se los perdonaría tan fácilmente.

— ¡Vamos chicos! No sean aguafiestas, yo planeé esta fiesta. — dijo con orgullo el joven Shinigami.

— ¿Para qué ir si todos los años es lo mismo? — preguntó la pelirrubia.

— ¡Para divertirnos, jejejeje! — respondió Patty.

Soul y Maka volvieron a suspirar.

— Aun así. No tenemos disfraces. — murmuró la guadaña.

Liz sonrió.

— Me lo tenía previsto. ¡Por eso les eh traído unos! — Canturreó la Thompson mayor mientras sacaba una bolsa con los trajes de los chicos. — Anden, vayan a cambiarse.

Técnico y arma bufaron al mismo tiempo que se levantaban de su lugar. ¿Es que acaso Liz siempre tenía previsto todo?

Caminaron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones y se encerraron para poder cambiarse. Al poco rato ambos salieron. Soul no podía creer lo que sus ojos estabas viendo. Era Maka definitivamente era ella. Sólo que ahora lucía más… ¿_Sexy_?

Estaba vestida de momia, pero digamos que el vestido –el que por cierto estaba hecho de vendas azules y blancas- que portaba dejaba ver sus piernas y parte de sus muslos, el escote de éste hacia que sus pechos resaltaran más y esa abertura que dejaba ver su ombligo, _casi,_ hacia que su autocontrol se fuera a la mierda.

Desvió la mirada sonrojado. Ella le miró extrañada, ¿tan mal se veía con aquel vestido?

— ¿Me veo mal? — preguntó ella con desilusión.

Él reaccionó al instante.

— No, no, claro que no. Al contrario te ves muy linda. — murmuró sonrojado.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

— Pues tú tampoco estás mal. — Dijo Maka. Lo cierto era que el disfraz de fantasma le sentaba realmente bien a Soul. Estaba vestido con un esmoquin blanco, debajo de éste tenia una camiseta roja que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Parte del saco estaba desgarrado al igual que la camiseta, los cortes en ésta dejaban ver parte del bien formado torso de Soul.

Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron hasta la sala, dónde sus amigos les esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Pero qué bien se ven! — dijeron todos al unisonó, Maka desvió la mirada y Soul sonrió de manera cool.

— Ahora, es tiempo del maquillaje. — Dijo feliz Liz. — Albarn, serás la primera.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder a la de ojos jades, ya la había jalado y comenzado a maquillar. Le puso un poco de maquillaje blanco en el rostro y algo de negro bajo los ojos, simulando un par de ojeras, le pintó los labios de un color rosa muy pálido y los parpados de azul y blanco y para finalizar le soltó el cabello, para después amarrarlo en una media cola, la cual adornó con un moño hecho de venda azul.

Soul la miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo linda que se miraba su compañera. Para él no hizo falta maquillaje, sólo para simular un par de heridas en el pecho y rostro. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, emprendieron su camino hasta el Shibusen.

En el camino, se encontraron con varios niños riendo felices al ir de casa en casa pidiendo _dulce o truco, _los chicos no hicieron más que soltar una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que recordaban su infancia y cuanto les gustaba pedir dulces.

De vez en cuando, Soul miraba de reojo a su técnico, es que ¡No podía dejar de admirar tanta belleza! Suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su blanco cabello. Tal vez esa sería la noche en la cual él le diría lo mucho que la ama.

_Sólo tal vez._

* * *

Llegaron al Shibusen, el cual estaba lleno de armas y técnicos. Algunos bailando, otros tomando algún tipo de bebida alcohólica y otros –como Black Star, por ejemplo- devoraban el bufet que tenían en frente.

— Tal vez, esto sea más divertido de lo qué pensamos. ¿No Soul? — Él la miró.

— Sí, tal vez tengas razón y esta fiesta sea cool. — le respondió su compañero para después sonreírle torcidamente, a lo que ella sólo atinó a sonrojarse levemente.

**…**

**—** Bienvenidos sean a la fiesta de Halloween de este año~ — Canturreó felizmente el Dios de la muerte moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. — ¡Espero que se diviertan! ¡Disfruten la fiesta, chicos!

Un gran "Sí" invadió el salón, segundos después la música volvió a sonar y nuevamente algunas personas fueron a la pista a bailar. Desde la barra de bebidas, Soul observaba a su técnico, ¿Debería decirle o no sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Qué pasaría si Maka no le correspondiese? ¿Su amistad terminaría? ¿Dejarían de verse? ¿Dejarían de ser técnico y arma?

Mil y una preguntas se plantearon en la mente del peliblanco. Tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía verdaderamente, pero el miedo se lo impedía, el miedo a que ella no le correspondiera y a que su amistad terminara. Suspiró indeciso para después beber un poco de cerveza.

¡Como odiaba ser tan indeciso!

— ¿Bailamos? — La voz de su compañera hizo que saliera rápidamente de sus debates internos. La miró con una sonrisa.

— Pensé que no te gustaba bailar. — murmuró burlonamente.

Maka suspiró.

— No me gusta. — respondió con sinceridad. —Pero es que no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada, por eso te pido que bailemos, pero si no quieres, está bien. Se lo pediré a otro.

"_Otro" _Esa palabra explotó en su mente como una bomba. ¿Fue Maka la que había dicho eso? Definitivamente no iba a permitir que otro chico le pusiera la mano encima a su técnico, porque sí. Era de él. De su propiedad. Por algo sus almas se sincronizaban tan bien ¿No?

— Eso no será necesario. — Le dijo levantándose de su lugar y tomándola de la mano para después caminar hasta la pista.

Ella sonrió levemente, para que él no lo notara.

A penas pisaron la pista de baile, la canción que antes sonaba fue sustituida por una más lenta. Soul sonrió y tomó a Maka por la cintura para apegarla más a él. Ella simplemente se sonrojó y se dejó llevar por Soul. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su arma para después soltar un suspiro provocándole leves cosquillas al peliblanco.

— No puedo creer que aun no se hayan dicho sus sentimientos. — Murmuró Kid quien los observaba desde el otro lado, junto con sus demás amigos.

— Sus razones tendrán. — habló Tsubaki dulcemente.

— ¡Qué lindos se miran! — Exclamó Liz con corazoncitos en los ojos.

— Soul y Maka, hacen una linda pareja. — dijo su hermana menor para después reír.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es posible que esos dos tengan toda la atención? Deberían admirarme a mí, débiles humanos. — Exclamó Black Star. Obvio todos lo ignoraron.

— Kid-kun, tu padre quiere verte. — murmuró la profesora Marie.

— Oh, está bien. Voy para allá — dijo Kid, se despidió por unos momentos de sus amigos y caminó hasta la Death Room. Donde su padre lo esperaba.

Mientras tanto, el nerviosismo crecía en el cuerpo de Soul. Ya se había decidido a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Maka. Suspiró en un intento de tranquilizarse para después hablar.

— Maka… yo, tengo que decirte algo. — murmuró levemente. Su compañera levantó la mirada encontrándose así con los ojos rubís de su compañero.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, nerviosa.

— Bueno… yo… quiero decirte… qué… pues- — su declaración fue interrumpida, por la voz de su amigo el Shinigami.

— Siento interrumpir chicos, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes. — murmuró Kid, sintiendo algo de pena por haber interrumpido a Soul en un momento así.

"_Yo lo mato"_ — pensó Soul mirando a su amigo con algo de odio.

Los tres chicos caminaron fuera de aquel salón y se alejaron lo suficiente para que la música no interrumpiera su plática.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kid? — Preguntó Maka preocupada.

— Mi padre les ah dado una misión…

Técnico y Arma se miraron fijamente y después miraron a su amigo.

— ¿Ahora? — preguntaron al unisonó. Kid asintió.

— Es en Roma. Un Kishin ah estado atacando a hombres y mujeres. — murmuró el joven Shinigami.

Soul y Maka suspiraron resignados.

— Vale, iremos. — volvieron a responder al unisonó.

Kid sólo pudo sonreír.

**…**

En el cielo oscuro de Roma, la luna sonreía tétricamente. El sonido de grillos y otros insectos de la noche resonaron en sus oídos. Llevaban cerca de una hora buscando rastro alguno del Kishin, pero aun no daban con él.

Maka suspiró con cansancio.

— ¿No sientes nada, Maka? — preguntó Soul.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Nada. — murmuró.

— Tendremos que seguir buscando entonces.

— Sí. — Pero eso no fue necesario. Un grito de terror resonó por toda la calle seguido una risa maniaca. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente para después echarse a correr hacia donde provenía el grito.

Llegaron algo tarde. El Kishin devoraba el alma de un hombre como si se tratara de un delicioso manjar. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Soul y Maka, volteó a mirarlos y después sonrió.

— Vaya, parece que hoy tendré el doble de cena. — murmuró con voz tétrica.

Maka frunció el ceño mientras Soul caía en sus manos transformado en una guadaña.

— Esta es la última vez que vas a cenar. — murmuró Maka mirando fijamente al alma corrompida que estaba frente a ella. El Kishin volvió a reír.

— Ya lo veremos. — gruñó antes de lanzarse hacia ella. Maka lo esquivó en un ágil movimiento y después se lanzó contra él dándole una patada en lo que debería ser su rostro. Éste salió volando y pegó en una pared, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

Maka sonrió.

El kishin gruñó molesto nuevamente. De un brinco se acercó hasta ella y la técnico dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Las grandes y afiladas garras del demonio amenazaron con cortar el rostro de Maka. Ahora fue ella la que gruñó molesta mientras se alejaba lo suficiente de él.

— Ten cuidado, Maka. — Murmuró su compañero.

Maka sólo asintió.

Corrió hasta el Kishin para comenzar a atacarlo, para su desgracia éste lograba esquivar uno que otro ataque. Se distrajo un momento lo que el demonio aprovecho para darle una patada en el estomago y sacarla volando.

— ¡Maka! — Gritó Soul preocupado mientras se reflejaba en la guadaña.

Ella gimió un poco por el dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo de levantarse del suelo. El Kishin ya se había lanzado en su contra. Maka sólo atinó a levantar su pie izquierdo y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un alarido de dolor.

El tacón de aguja de su zapato se había enterrado justo en el horrible ojo del kishin. Éste se llevó la mano a su rostro mientras seguía pegando gritos de dolor. La rubia se levantó rápidamente del suelo y sonrió.

¡Benditos sean los tacones!

— ¿Estás listo, Soul? — preguntó.

Él simplemente rió de manera cool.

— ¡Resonancia del Alma! — gritaron al unisonó mientras sentían como sus almas comenzaban a conectarse. — ¡Caza Demonios!

Maka se lanzó contra el kishin partiéndolo por la mitad, quedando de él su pequeña alma roja. Soul se transformó en humano para luego mirar a su compañera y sonreírle.

— Bien hecho, Maka.

Ella le sonrió.

* * *

**…**

Llegaron a su habitación de hotel dispuestos a descansar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver su habitación llena de dulces. Se miraron fijamente sin entender nada y caminaron hasta adentrarse. Sobre la cama había una nota, Soul no dudó en tomarla y saber que decía.

"_Queridos Soul y Maka:_

_Me sentí mal, porque mi padre los haya enviado a esa misión, seguramente deben estar cansados y quieran descansar, pero antes, ¿Por qué no comen un poco de dulces? Disfruten de su pequeña fiesta de halloween. _

_Death The Kid."_

Soul rió un poco y Maka se acercó hasta él.

— ¿Quién los mandó? — preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Kid. — respondió Soul dejando la nota de lado y viendo los deliciosos dulces que estaban en la habitación. — Dice que se sintió mal porque Shinigami-sama nos envió a esta misión, y quiere que tengamos nuestra mini-fiesta.

Maka sonrió.

— Bueno, tengo ganas de revivir mi infancia, así que ¡A comer dulces! — gritó como niña pequeña.

El peliblanco volvió a reír. Le gustaba ver a Maka en su modo infantil, la hacia ver tan tierna e indefensa, que le daban ganas de abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Genial, eso no era nada cool.

— ¡Mira Soul! ¡Gomitas en forma de panditas y lo mejor es que son rojas!***** — gritó mucho más emocionada que antes.

— ¡Dame! — Le dijo su compañero, Maka asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Estuvieron así por unas horas, hasta que sus panditas se acabaron. Maka bufó para luego buscar otro dulce.

— ¿Qué dulce se te antoja, Soul? — preguntó.

Él lo pensó por unos instantes.

— Chocolate. — Dijo sonriendo.

Maka asintió mientras comenzaba a buscar las barras de chocolate. Cuando por fin las encontró, metió una a su boca dejando la mitad fuera de ésta.

— ¿Está bueno? — preguntó burlón.

Maka movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo.

Soul volvió a sonreír. Se acercó hasta ella, la tomó por la barbilla y metió la otra mitad de chocolate a su boca.

Las mejillas de Maka se sonrojaron en segundos y peor aun cuando Soul había juntados sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso. No sabía muy bien que hacer, si pegarle un Maka-Chop a Soul o disfrutar del momento.

Optó por la segunda opción.

Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo mientras el chocolate se derretía dentro de sus bocas, sintiendo el delicioso sabor de éste y de sus labios. Se separaron minutos después, cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en sus pulmones.

Maka le miró completamente sonrojada, él simplemente le sonrió de manera cool mientras le tallaba la mejilla izquierda.

— Creo que tu sabor, es mejor que el del chocolate.

Y nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Soul volvió a juntar sus labios en otro beso, pero éste se fue haciendo apasionado. Sus manos fueron hasta la cintura de Maka para juntarla más a él. Mientras que las manos de ella se posicionaron detrás de su nuca, haciendo más profundo el beso.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo muy en claro como habían llegado a la cama. Pero ahí estaban. Él sobre ella, besándola con pasión y separándose por momentos para tomar un poco de oxigeno.

Dejó sus rojos e hinchados labios para bajar lentamente por su cuello dejando pequeños besos en éste. Maka gemía levemente de placer mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello blanco de Soul. Las manos de su compañero subían lentamente por sus piernas llegando hasta sus muslos acariciándolos lentamente y, tal y cómo lo pensaba su tacto era suave.

Regresó a sus labios para besarlos tiernamente y después la miró. Sus mejillas estaban complemente sonrojadas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Soul sonrió.

— Te amo, _my dear_. — murmuró muy despacito en el oído de su compañera, arriesgándose a una negativa por parte de su compañera. Maka abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Acaso Soul había dicho que la amaba? ¿Fue él? ¿No era una broma? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente contra su pecho y por unos instantes pensó que se saldría.

— Yo también te amo, Soul. — murmuró abrazándolo fuertemente y tratando de retener las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir por sus ojos jades. Él no pudo sentirse más feliz en aquel momento.

Se miraron fijamente mientras se sonreían. Maka juntó sus labios con los de él en otro apasionado beso, que Soul no tardó en corresponder con felicidad. Bueno ya le había dicho que la amaba, ahora se lo demostraría con _hechos_.

Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de su compañera, buscando alguna forma de quitar el infernal vestido que la cubría. Sonrió cuando por fin encontró el cierre, lo bajó poco a poco, para no asustarla mientras seguía besándola.

Maka sintió como las mangas de su vestido resbalaban por sus hombros, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la mirada roja de su compañero, le sonrió para darle confianza y ella le correspondió, aunque aun seguía nerviosa. Pronto sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, Soul no hizo más que observarlos como idiota. Eran perfectos.

Le dio un beso a Maka sobre sus labios para después bajar por su cuello y llegar hasta sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a besar y lamer. Los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar mucho. Llevó sus manos tras la cabeza de Soul para que no se detuviera. Un pequeño grito salió de su boca cuando el arma mordió unos de sus pezones.

Maka estaba comenzando a sentirse en el cielo mientras un extraño cosquilleo se hacia presente en su entrepierna, sin pensarlo dos veces enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Soul. Él soltó un gruñido de placer al sentir cómo la intimidad de su compañera se restregaba con su ya bien despierto miembro.

Su saco pronto terminó en el suelo junto con el vestido de ella, y un par de minutos después su camiseta roja también les hizo compañía. Regresó a los labios de Maka mientras bajaba su mano hasta la húmeda intimidad de su compañera y sonreía. Ella gimió mientras jalaba un poco los cabellos de Soul al sentir ese placentero roce.

Soul sonrió al mismo tiempo que ahondaba la caricia, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de la intimidad de Maka. Ella arqueó la espalda mientras un gemido escapaba de su boca. La besó dulcemente para luego comenzar a mover sus dedos dentro de ella.

— ¡So-Soul! —Se quejó Maka. — ¡Más! ¡Por favor! ¡Ma-más!

Su voz sonaba tan excitante que él no pudo negarse. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, resbalándose gracias a los fluidos que Maka comenzaba a soltar poco a poco. Pronto decidió introducir otro dedo dentro de ella, Maka sólo atinó a arquearse mientras soltaba un grito de placer. Movía sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, los metía y los volvía a sacar, volviendo loca de placer a su compañera.

Minutos después, ella sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse para después gemir el nombre de Soul.

Él volvió a sonreí mientras observaba cómo el cuerpo de su compañera comenzaba a relajarse, después de haber tenido su primer orgasmo. La besó apasionadamente para comenzar a quitar lentamente sus bragas. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, ya.

Pero antes de lograr hacer algo, Maka los obligó a girar, quedando ella encima de él. Sonrió para después darle un apasionado beso a Soul. Bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual lamió, en especial la zona dónde se encontraba esa cicatriz. Él sólo atinó a gruñir de placer.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a los apretados pantalones de Soul. Bajó lentamente el cierre y abrió el botón, coló sus manos por debajo de los bóxers de él para luego sacar su miembro. Soul le miró sorprendido pero no pudo hacer más, que dejarse llevar por el placer al sentir cómo Maka comenzaba a lamer y saborear su miembro.

— ¡Maka! —gimió Soul y Maka rió levemente. — Continua. — Le ordenó. Maka le miró sorprendida pero luego asintió y volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de su compañero, para seguir lamiendo el miembro de su compañero.

Soul estaba que ya no lo soportaba más, ansiaba estar dentro de ella, ya. Así que la tomó por el rostro y la besó apasionadamente mientras volvían a girar. Se concentró entonces en quitarle las bragas a su compañera mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Cuando las bragas estuvieron en el suelo, se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y los bóxers lo más rápido que pudo. Miró fijamente a su compañera mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Maka le sonrió tiernamente dándole a entender que podría entrar en ella. Él le agradeció con otra sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en sus labios.

Y sin tiempo que perder. La penetró. Sintiendo como traspasaba una especie de barrera, la prueba de su virginidad se acababa de ir al diablo. Maka sólo pudo ahogar un grito de dolor y cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar llorar, mientras sentía alguna especie de líquido caliente correr por sus piernas. Soul se quedó quieto en su interior tratando de evitar lastimarla más.

Pero era casi imposible, el simple hecho de sentir lo estrecha que era su compañera, lo volvía loco. Lo hacía querer más. Ocupó todo su autocontrol, pero éste le abandonó después de unos minutos.

La besó dulcemente mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente sus caderas, tratando que el dolor de Maka disminuyera un poco, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, ya que pronto ella comenzó a gemir levemente por el placer.

— ¡Ma-más! —Le pidió entre gemidos.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó Soul en su oído. Maka asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Y eso fue lo único que necesito para comenzar a embestirla con fuerza. Maka no se quedó atrás y siguió el ritmo de Soul moviendo sus caderas con rapidez, mientras sentía el placer invadirla por completo.

— ¡Soul!... ¡Ah! —gritaba Maka con fuerza, provocando que Soul la embistiese duro al punto de levantar su delgado cuerpo entre cada embestida. Besó sus labios para después bajar por su cuello dejando húmedos besos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los cuales mordió, chupó, pellizcó y lamió todo lo que quiso.

Podían sentir el cielo tan cerca, así que sin tiempo que perder Soul aumento sus embestidas. Maka gemía y gritaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y estaba segura que nunca nadie más la haría gritar de esa manera, sólo su Soul.

— ¡Maka! —gimió él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Maka, estaba a punto de terminar y ella también.

— ¡So-Soul!

Comenzó a sentir como las paredes internas de compañera se apretaban en torno a su miembro, exitándolo aún más. Gruñó de placer ante aquella sensación, para luego aumentar las embestidas.

Hasta que en una ultima y fuerte embestida, ambos llegaron al cielo. Maka gritó mientras se arqueaba por todo el placer que recorría cada célula y centímetro de su cuerpo. Soul también gritó al mismo tiempo que derramaba toda su semilla dentro de ella.

Se dejó caer completamente cansado y jadeante sobre su pecho. Trató de recuperarse mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Alzó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos jades de Maka y una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Soul no pudo evitar sonreírle también para luego juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

— Eso estuvo, muy bueno. —murmuró ella sonrojándose levemente.

Él rió un poco.

— Cuando quieras podemos repetir. —le dijo seductoramente.

Esta vez fue ella quien rió.

— Será mañana. —le respondió. —Estoy que muero de sueño y de cansancio.

— No tienes aguante, ¿eh Maka? —canturreó burlonamente. Maka infló las mejillas.

— Espera a mañana Evans. Ya veremos quién es el que no tiene aguante. —Lo dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz.

— Vale, mañana será. — le dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios, salir de su interior, y dejarse caer completamente cansado a su lado.

— Buenas noches, Soul. —murmuró mientras giraba y se acomodaba en el pecho de su compañero. — Te amo.

Él suspiró.

— Buenas noches, Maka. —le besó la frente. — Yo también, te amo.

Y con esas últimas palabras, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**...**

_**Fin.**_

* * *

***** Adoro los panditas rojos, ¿Ustedes no?

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: _**

_¡Dios Santísimo! Soy una pervertida xD _

_Se supone que debí de haber subido esto el 31 pero por una u otra razón no pude, además de que me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo -w- pero bueno, consideren este fic cómo una disculpa por no haber subido nada en estos últimos días, gomen no eh podido D: pero pronto lo haré. Por ahora sólo me queda decir… ¿les gustó? xD_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, México. (Por cierto, odio el pueblo dónde vivo, muero de frio D:)._

_**M**aka **K**agamine._

_

* * *

_

_¿Review? *-*!_


End file.
